


Burger Bunny

by starwater09



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwater09/pseuds/starwater09
Summary: When Bradly Bowes aka Boo Boo has to stay out of the public eye for a while he gets sent to a nowhere town where he meets his number one slapping fan again. A LouisexBooBoo story because we just don't have enough! rated M for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the risk of knowing that I have other stories that need work and focus and not yet knowing if this will be just a oneshot or whatever I'm making this story because there is not enough Louise and Boo Boo pairings! The characters will be aged up with Louise being 16, Gene being 18, and Tina being 20 and the adults being older, for this fic Boo Boo will be 17, I don't really know how much older than Louise he actually is but I think it's fair to say that he shouldn't be too much older than her.

Boo Boo pov

"Boo Boo you're in trouble!" The taller man scolds yelling as he looked down at the famous teen.

Boo Boo didn't even have the energy to roll his eyes at his manager, of course he was in trouble he almost always was in trouble ever since he had gone solo.

"I'm serious Boo Boo this time you've gone too far." The man continues to proclaim.

"Hey Maury you and the label we're the ones to come with this whole Bad Boy Boo Boo nonsense!" Boo Boo finally yells back now getting irritated with the shouting, he was way too hangover to deal with this right now.

"You weren't supposed to go that far Bradly!" Maury continues to scold. "There is no way to work what you did in your favor. And you don't make enough money with your albums to pay for these type of damages."

"Cause all the music is crap." Bradly Bowes aka Boo Boo whispers under his breathe though he was sure that Maury could still hear him.

"Bradly!" Maury scolds again this time shaking his head at the seventeen year old. "We've been over this before."

"Yeah, yeah." Bradly states rolling his eyes, he already knew the whole song and dance by heart.

"Listen I had to do a lot of negotiating just to keep you on the label luckily I was able to not only get them to keep you but also pay for the damages." Maury begins to explain.

"Great!" Bradly says sarcastically rolling his eyes and standing up to leave.

"Hold on Bradly!" Maury exclaims stopping the teen before he could be on his way. "There were some conditions to this negotiation the first being that you're going to be sent to rehab."

"What?! That's bullshit Maury I'm not an addict!" Bradly swears glaring at his manager.

"Well you're incident made everyone think that you are one so now we have to pretend that you're going away to sober up!" Maury argued back.

"Wait pretend?" Bradly asked now completely confused.

"Yes, the label doesn't want to spend all that money to put you in real rehab especially if you don't need it. So we're going to tell everyone that you're in rehab when in reality you'll be living in Walfton." Maury continues to explain.

"Walfton?" Bradly questions. "Where the hell is that?"

"Some small town either in Long Island… it doesn't matter the point is that it's a small quiet town near a beach where you can hide out for a couple of months while we get everything ready here." Maury finished explaining.

"Wait what do you mean by get everything ready here?" Bradly asked suspiciously. "What's going to be happening here?"

"We're going back to your old Boo Boo image Bradly." Maury explained. "You'll be sober again clean cut and reunited with the other members of Boyz 4 Now."

"What?!" Bradly asked in shocked confusion.

"It's part of the deal with the record label Bradly, first part is you going to rehab the second part is an emotional reunion with your former band where in the end you all decide to get back together!" Maury continues to explain. "Nostalgia is at an all-time high right now your fans are missing the old Boo Boo so that's what we are going to give them! And who knows maybe we'll be able to work in a new Boyz 4 Now album."

"But I thought we were done with this Boyz 4 Now bullshit?!" Bradly shouts getting angry again. "Boyz 4 Now even got a new member!"

"This was the only way the label would keep you and no other place wants to sign on Bad Boy Boo Boo Bradly Bowes!" Maury argues with the teen.

Bradly not feeling up to arguing any further walks out of his manager's office in a huff knowing that no matter what he would have no say in this matter. Just like with everything else in his life.

One week later

Bradly Bowes found himself in a car driving into the town of Walfton in his Lexus LS which his manager luckily let him bring. The record label had arranged for him to stay at the Royal Oyster hotel for the next six months that he would be away in 'rehab'. He was even given the option to go to the local High School which much to everyone's surprise was the only thing he agreed to, though he did question why he would be allowed to go to a public school when he needed to keep a low profile. Maury had assured him that the town of Walfton was so small and unimportant that even if the media heard rumors about Boo Boo staying there they would never believe it. This meant that Bradly wouldn't need to hide his celebrity status which he was already planning on using to his advantage. For now all Bradly could do was sit back in his seat and think about how he got himself in this situation.

When Boo Boo first broke away from Boyz 4 Now things were okay. Sure there was a lot of pressure but it was already pretty much known even before the band's first recording that this whole thing was just a stepping stone for Bradly Bowes. It was the age old formula, four to five guys form a boy band make it big with young girls to early teen fans then one boy goes solo and becomes an even bigger star by himself. And it was decided that Bradly Bowes would be that boy, Boo Boo's first solo album was okay despite a lot of fans being upset that the original Boyz 4 Now was broken up because of him. The songs didn't become number one or anything but they still did well enough to keep him in the spotlight.

His next two albums though didn't do as well, though some of the songs were catchy they were still pretty much just recycled themes. The songs were seen as unnecessary to even his most diehard Boo Boo Booster fans which was just fine by him because he was getting sick of singing those songs anyway. Bradly had tried to push with the label to let him sing songs that were about real life and more meaningful but he was only met with laughter by them. According to them Bradly hadn't had a 'real life' since before he turned ten and much to his annoyance this was true. He never lived a life where he went to school and had normal friends and got a part time job so that he could buy whatever. He'd been living under a spotlight most of his life and as much as he tried he couldn't write any songs that would be seen as relatable to the mainstream public.

Then the record label had the dumb idea to give Boo Boo a bad boy image once he turned sixteen, for about a year 'Boo Boo' had been seen as some spoiled party boy douche in the hopes that fans would flock to this 'edger' Bad Boo Boo. Surprisingly it didn't work so now Bradly Bowes had continue the lie by pretending to go to rehab when secretly he would just be living in some small town.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and be able to come up with a song now." Bradly states with a sigh.

The Royal Oyster Hotel turned out to be very nice though Boo Boo was sure that he'd stayed at hotels much nicer than this one. Regardless of that it would be just fine for the six months that Bradly would have to stay in this nowhere town. After he was finished unpacking he decided to head out to see what the town had to offer, and maybe even find a place to eat. The security guard at the hotel recommended that Bradly go to Jimmy Pesto's for food saying it was one of the best restaurants in town.

So now Bradly whom was wearing a hoodie and glasses in order to hide his face so that no one would bother him. Was seated at Jimmy Pesto's after ordering a Pesto's Besto burger, not even ten minutes later it finally came to his table and after taking one bite Bradly quickly spit it back out in disgust.

"What the hell is this crap?!" Bradly proclaimed loudly in disgust gaining the attention of the restaurant's owner.

"Hey what seems to be the problem here?!" Jimmy Pesto asked clearly confused by this customer no one had ever hated his food expected for maybe Mickey whom was just some failed criminal so it didn't count.

"This burger is crap that's what!" Bradly states standing up to glare at the owner. "Were the ingredients in this burger even bought this week?"

"Shut up kid we use fresh ingredients in our burgers here!" Jimmy Pesto proclaims glaring back at the young man.

"Maybe it was fresh two years ago when the cow was kill!" Bradly exclaims his yelling was now getting the attention of the other customers. "And the cheese doesn't even taste like its real cheese!"

"Well if you don't like it there's the door you little shithead!" Jimmy states while pointing at the door. "Get Out!"

"I'm already gone Fake Italian!" Bradly yells back storming out of the restaurant, he walked in a huff back to his car. "I can't believe that place is supposed to be one of the best restaurants I guess I'm just going starve for six months!" He was exaggerating a bit but Bradly had been craving a good burger and he felt like he had been cheated. Just as he was pulling away from Jimmy Pesto's he noticed another restaurant called Bob's Burgers right across the street. Hmm maybe I can find a good burger in there? Bradly drives up to the restaurant but notices that there only seemed to be two customers in there during a busy lunch hour period. "Never mind this place must be worse than Pesto's if it only has two customers at this time." With that Bradly drove away heading back to the hotel it looks like he'd have to order room service after all.

Louise pov

Louise Belcher the youngest and most troublemaking of the Belcher children was getting ready for what would most likely be another boring day at Huxley High School. All she needed was to grab her pink bunny ears that still managed to fit on her head even though she was now sixteen. Like the bunny ears Louise in her opinion was barely changed from her nine year old self. Sure she got a taller (not by much though she was still one of the shortest students in her class) got boobs but that was about it. She didn't wear a dress anymore trading it in for a green T and black jeans. Other than that she was still the same hell raiser, money schemer and crude joker of the three Belcher children she had the same friends and enemies that she had as a kid being a sophomore in High School can only change a person so much.

Louise was just about to grab her backpack and head out when her cellphone buzzed with a twitter notice. Bad Boy Boo Boo off to rehab! The title of the tweet states, and just like that Louise quickly drops her bag and opens up the screen on her phone to read about this news. Another thing that hadn't changed about Louise over the years was the way she loved to hate her crush on Boo Boo. Despite Boo Boo's so called edger personality she still found herself embarrassed by this crush. Even though most people whom know Louise wouldn't be surprised that she would be more attracted to this new Boo Boo then the old one. And sometimes she was and sometimes she wasn't, even after all these years she still didn't completely understand her feelings. She just knew that Boo Boo was the only guy to ever make her want to slap and kiss a person at the same time. The only other person whom might have come close was Regular Sized Rudy whom couldn't really be called that anymore. They had toyed with the idea of dating in their freshman year but realized that they were better off as friends. And you couldn't exactly date one Pesto twin without dating the other so they weren't much of an option either.

"You'd better get better you stupid beautiful idiot!" Louise whisper to a newer poster of Boo Boo that she kept hidden under her pillow fighting the urge to both kiss and slap the picture.

After a ten minute walk with her brother whom was now a senior, the two Belcher children made it to the front of their high school which seemed to be crowd with more than just high school students.

"What's got everyone's panties in a bunch?" Louise turns to ask her older brother whom just shrugs.

"I don't know it's not like it's taco Tuesday today. Oh wait is it taco Tuesday already?!" Gene asked in an excited voice.

"It's Thursday Gene so no." Louise answered.

"Oh, then I don't have any idea." Gene states evenly.

"Oh you haven't heard?" Millie whispers from behind the siblings causing them to jump.

"Millie! You can't keep doing that!" Louise yells at her sometimes friend sometimes enemy.

"Oh Louise you're so funny and jumpy that's why we're besties!" Millie exclaims happily while laughing her creepy laugh. "Anyways there's a new student in school today…a boy that drives a Lexus LS!"

"So that's what this is about some new spoiled rich kid? Please!" Louise says rolling her eyes.

"You say that like we're not rich!" Gene proclaims.

"Shut up not Louise boy!" Millie yells glaring at Gene. "Annywaaay I think you'll find this new boy very interesting Louise."

"Why would I?" Louise asked in disgust. "I mean sure he's driving me dream car but I bet that's the only thing interesting about him."

"I guess you'll just have to see for yourself." Millie says in a creepy sing-song tone.

"Fine I will!" Louise proclaims accepting the challenge, she begins to push her way through the crowd clearing a path for herself, Gene and Millie. "And then you will see that I don't even care about…Oh My-" Louise is too shocked at this point to say anything else right now. There in front of a black Lexus LS inside of the school parking lot was none other than- "Boo Boo?!"

Boo Boo whom had been occupied with the other students asking questions and wishing to take pictures turned his attention to newcomer wearing pink bunny ears that had pushed her way through the crowd. He gets a confused look in his eyes as he stares at her like he knew her but couldn't figure out from where. After trying to rake his brain he decides to go over there and ask the girl herself.

"Hey, do I know you?" Boo Boo asked generally curious staring down at the slightly shorter girl but she seemed incapable of speaking. "Hel-slap!-lo?" Much to the crowds surprise and horror Boo Boo's question was met with a slap to the face. And even more to their surprise instead of being mad a big smile grew on Boo Boo's face. "Oh my god how are you?!"

"I-LOUISE BELCHER!" Whatever Louise was about to say was interrupted by an angry Mr. Frond.

"Louise! In my office now!" Mr. Frond continues to yell pulling Louise away from the crowd and Boo Boo as he continued to scold her. "Of all the awful things you could have ever done Louise…I mean slapping a famous celebrity! I mean come on!"

Boo Boo pov

Oh no I didn't mean to get her into trouble! Bradly thought to himself as he watched the young woman get pulled away from the scene. He moves to follow after them but gets crowded by the onlookers all talking at once and asking him if he's okay he reassures them that he is fine and runs after Louise and Mr. Frond. The school bell rings luckily and while most of the crowd didn't want to leave Boo Boo they knew they still had to get to class. Louise Belcher so that's what her name is.

Being a popstar at such an early age Bradly was no stranger to seeing some very strange behavior from his fans and yet despite all the weirdness that he had seen nothing quite topped the time when he was slapped in the face by this fangirl. He had even thought she was cute the way she had acted so impulsive one minute and so shy the next until she gave him the hardest slap of his young life. Matt being the oldest and most experienced of the group explained to him that it was common especially with girls that were too tough to admit that they had feelings for a boy they liked. He even said that he might have been her first crush, and Bradly was both confused and flattered by this. Their second meeting was just as memorably as the first with her saving him from being barfed on.

Despite their head start Bradly was able to catch up to the two of them just before they entered Mr. Frond's office. "Wait hold up!" Bradly yelled causing the two to turned and look at him.

"Don't worry Boo Boo I'll have Louise apologize to you just as soon as I call her parents and let them known she'll be suspended for a week." Mr. Frond says in a stern tone.

"What?!" Louise shouts in a disbelieving tone.

"I don't need her to apologize." Bradly states calmly. "And I don't want her to get punished, her slapping me is just…how she always greets me."

"How she greets you?" Mr. Frond questions in confusion. "You two know each other?"

"What can I say I live a rich fulfilling life outside of this town." Louise proclaims with a shrug. "A life where I slap celebrities."

"Well just one celebrity really." Bradly corrects with a frown.

"I have a life outside of you Boo Boo!" Louise argues in embarrassment turning a bit red. "I've slapped like…Justin and…Zane!"

"What?! Justin is a fake you know he totally dyes his hair! And Zane is just so….pretentious!" Bradly proclaims in a frustrated tone.

"Okay well, you don't have to get all jelly about just because I've slapped other guys." Louise says with a smirk.

"Okay except, I'm not jelly and you totally haven't slapped other guys." Bradly argues back.

"Okay but I-" Louise begins to say but gets interrupted by Mr. Frond.

"Alright! Alright you two know each other!" Mr. Frond states gaining back the attention of the two teens. "But what Louise did is still not okay, the school's part of a zero slapping tolerance policy called 'No buts about slapping!'"

"But I didn't slap his butt I slapped his face?" Louise asked in confusion.

"It's not about slapping butts! It's about no buts about slapping!" Mr. Frond yells.

"Okay so does that mean I can slap anyone I want just as long as it's not their butt?" Louise asked Mr. Frond.

"No I think it means you can only slap someone on their butt." Bradly reasons.

"No, that doesn't make any sense I think it means that I am allowed to slap-" Louise begins to say.

"NO ONE is slapping anyone anywhere!" Mr. Frond shouts in frustration. "Louise let's go we need to call your parents." He says pointing towards his office, Louise rolls her eyes but walks inside. "Boo Boo I suggest that you get to the front desk to pick up your schedule. And a bit of advice Boo Boo if you want your life to get back on track you should stay away from Louise Belcher."


	2. Burger Bunny 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it looks like this story has seen some popularity so let's continue shall we! Last chapter I didn't do as much dialogue as I had wanted so hopefully I make up for it in this chapter. This chapter has a lemon at the end so if you don't want to read that feel free to skip it. I would also like to point out that I do not own the song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran I am just using the song in this story for plot purposes.
> 
> I own nothing but the plot and now one oc

Bradly pov

Boo Boo if you want your life to get back on track you should stay away from Louise Belcher. Bradly kept thinking about what that man said to him over and over throughout the day. It didn't help that throughout the day most of the teachers and students would say that Louise Belcher has been a hell raiser for as long as they could remember when he asked them about her. Louise's friends weren't much help either none of them knowing how to completely describe her. And Bradly couldn't pinpoint whom freaked him out the most the weird twins or Millie.

"Well I've known Louise my whole life and I still can't completely understand her." Rudy explains to Bradly, as the two walk towards the cafeteria. "But she's one of the greatest people I know, she was my first kiss and slap and my first girlfriend."

That last bit of info made Bradly pause he couldn't help the sudden feeling of jealously. Why am I getting so jealous I don't even really know Louise she's just the girl that slapped me right? Bradly shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as he continued to listen to Rudy, but he couldn't help fading in and out. Rudy said that she was his first girlfriend does that mean they broke up? Or are they still together? And why do I care I just saw her again after not seeing her for years?! How could she even like him though I mean sure he's tall but other than that he's just…regular.

"But I guess the best person to talk to though would be her brother Gene." Rudy proclaims breaking Bradly out of his thoughts.

"Louise?! Oh she's alright, I wasn't a hundred percent into her sixteen years ago but it hasn't been too bad." Gene explains to Bradly while stuffing his face with food that Bradly would never go near. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, Mr. Frond just said something and-" Bradly starts to say but gets interrupted by Gene.

"Oh, Mr. Frond is not a fan of us Belcher's especially Louise." Gene proclaims leaning in a bit he whispers. "Especially since Louise keeps brownie surprising him!"

"Brownie surprising him?" Bradly asked completely confused.

"It's her once a year prank against Mr. Frond she's been pulling it off every year since the fourth grade!" Gene explains to Bradly.

"Wait you've known Mr. Frond that long?" Bradly asked still confused.

"He used to work at Wagstaff our old elementary school but the guidance counselor here retired and he kept begging the principal for the job and she said yes." Gene explained. "Anyway once a year Louise manages to pull the brownie surprise prank and even though everyone knows it's Louise doing it she manages to cover her tracks so Mr. Frond can never prove it."

"Interesting." Bradly says he looks down at his food again but then pushes it away.

"You're not going to eat that?" Gene asked looking at the popstar in surprise.

"No way, I don't even know how you can eat this I mean shouldn't food taste like its food?" Bradly asked watching as Gene grabbed his tray without being given permission.

"Wow you sound like my dad. He's a regular diva about food too." Gene proclaims with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds like he and I would get along." Bradly says.

"You should let him cook you a burger then, our family owns a burger place." Gene says now standing up to leave the table. "Well I have to go I have to rehearse tomorrows morning announcements with my not girlfriend- girlfriend Courtney."

At least I learned another thing about Louise she has a very strange brother.

Louise pov

Louise Belcher wasn't having a very good day so far, not only was she now suspended for a week for slapping Boo Boo. She wouldn't even be able to get a chance to ask Boo Boo what he was doing bringing his slap able face to her part of the world again. Isn't he supposed to be in rehab anyway? Louise could only bang her head on the counter top in despair.

"Louise stop doing that it can't be good for the counter…and you too." Bob states after a minute of watching Louise bang her head over the restaurant's countertop.

"What else am I supposed to do while I'm stuck in this miserable place?" Louise asked sarcastically.

"You could work…also this place isn't miserable." Bob answers. "Besides this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't slapped Boo Boo Louise. Slapping people is wrong especially celebrities they could sue you for money which we don't really have…a lot of."

"Leave her alone Bobby slapping has always been Louise's way." Linda states entering the conversation. "Besides Louise said that Boo Boo wasn't even mad."

"Exactly! He was happy to see me again." Louise exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh, my little Louise is dating a celebrity I love it!" Linda proclaimed loudly in happiness. "I'm gonna the mother in law of someone famous!"

"I don't know Lin Boo Boo's not really all that famous for music anymore." Teddy states finally speaking up. "You know his songs haven't been doing so well lately."

"Yeah but now he's gonna have a super fun sexy youthful talented mother in law to help him write new songs!" Linda explained. "We'll come up with a song that'll make him a million dollars and boom his life will be back on track! And when people ask him how he got his life back on track he'll say Linda my mother in law."

"Wow mom you should start writing songs for Boo Boo now!" Louise says sarcastically almost rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Lin you should!" Teddy says excitedly completely missing Louise's sarcasm.

"Right!" Linda said while pulling out a pen and paper.

"Of course because what teenage boy doesn't want to sing songs written by a middle aged woman." Bob adds in disbelief of his wife and friend.

"I don't know why you guys are getting so excited for anyway! I might not even see him again let alone date him…not that I want to I mean he's so-OH MY GOD he's walking towards the restaurant with Gene? Is he lost I mean people don't come here? Oh god what if he's here to see me?! I gotta get out of here!" Louise begins to ramble and panic nervously looking around for a way to escape.

"Calm down Louise!" Linda says trying to calm her youngest child.

"People come to the restaurant Louise." Bob states although no one is really listening to him. "I mean sure it's mostly Mort and Teddy but other people come and even eat here."

"Louise honey you need to breathe okay!" Linda says with a laugh. "Just play it cool you can do that right?!"

"Right. I can because he's nobody just a disgusting, beautiful garbage angel." Louise says as calmly as she could manage.

"What's a garbage angel?" Boo Boo asked entering the restaurant and hearing the tail end of their conversation, Louise squeaked in surprise having not been prepared to see him just yet.

"Oh, a garbage angel is ah a…angel made out of garbage but it's still an angel right? Louise?!" Linda answers with a nervous laugh. "Anyway I'm Linda (whispers) your mother in law."

"What?" Boo Boo questioned in confusion having heard what Linda tried to whisper.

"I said I'm Linda and you're oh my god you're Boo Boo!" Linda proclaims in her usual loud voice. "I guess you're here because Louise slapped you today! Louise sweetie come talk to Boo Boo." Linda says while pushing Louise towards the popstar.

"So I guess no one is excited to see me Gene! The star of this family." Gene says in a huff calling everyone's attention to himself.

"Hi Gene how was your day? That's great get in the back and help your father!" Linda says in a hurried tone pushing her son into the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" Gene asked after being pushed into the kitchen.

"She wants to be Boo Boo's mother in law and write songs for him." Bob explains to his son.

"If she wanted to be the mother in law of a famous celebrity she could have just waited for my special day." Gene pouts.

"So what are you doing here?" Louise finally manages to ask facing Boo Boo.

"I come here every day Louise you know that." Teddy answers instead of the popstar. "I come here and have the burger of the day. It's the only constant in my life, you know that we've talked about this."

"No Teddy I wasn't talking to you." Louise says in an annoyed tone. "I was obviously talking to Boo Boo."

"Yeah she was looking right at me too." Boo Boo added in.

"Oh, well I guess that makes more sense I mean you've known me your whole life of course you know why I'm here." Teddy states with a laugh. "Are you sure you weren't talking to me?"

"Ha ha No one was talking to you Teddy. Now let the kids talk alone." Linda interrupts now standing behind the counter leaning over to get face to face. "Leave them alone Teddy!"

"What?" Teddy asked in confusion.

"Leave them alone Teddy! You are ruining this for Louise!" Linda whisper yells to Teddy.

"What are you talking about? I'm not ruining this for Louise! You are with your mother in law comments!" Teddy whisper yells.

"Just so you know you guys aren't whispering they can totally hear you." Bob proclaims from the kitchen.

"What no they can't." Linda said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes we can mom, we heard everything you guys don't really know how to whisper." Louise says still with an annoyed tone.

"What?! We were just joking around." Linda states still with her nervous laughter. "Louise why don't you and Boo Boo go sit at the table in the back so you guys can talk. And Bobby will make Boo Boo a burger while he's here okay."

"So this place is…interesting." Boo Boo states once they sat down across from each other looking around the restaurant.

"Yep it's so interesting how everything is so generic and basic." Louise says sarcastically.

"And your family seems…nice. I had lunch with Gene today." Boo Boo says trying to make conversation.

"Oh did he spit food on you?" Louise asked actually curious.

"Only a little bit." Boo Boo answered although the memory wasn't very pleasant.

"Yeah if you're going to be sitting near Gene while he's eating you can't sit right across from him or else you'll get spit on your face." Louise explains.

"I'll keep that in mind." Boo Boo said.

"So why are you here?" Louise finally gathered the nerve to ask.

"I wanted to apologize since I got you suspended for a week even though I told Mr. Frond that we knew each." Boo Boo explains. "Well as much as you can know a person that has slapped you in the face twi-three times."

"Well to be fair the last two times I slapped you was just to get you to remember me." Louise argued. "But I was asking why were Walfton? Aren't you supposed to be in rehab or something?"

"So even after all these years you still keep track of what I'm doing?" Boo Boo asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

"What?! No I haven't!" Louise says defensively while trying to fight a blush. "It was just all over social media, it's not my fault that the world is obsessed with you!"

"Whatever you say Louise." Boo Boo says in a tone that clearly showed that he didn't believe her one bit.

"We both know that I'm not afraid to slap you again Boo Boo! So you better just wipe that smirk from your stupid face." Louise threatens with a glare.

"Right so when you said I was like…a piece of candy with hair what kind of candy were you thinking about?" Boo Boo asked instead not wanting to get her upset with him.

"Twizzlers." Louise answers.

"Okay that's hurtful." Boo Boo says in a disappointed tone.

"What's wrong with Twizzlers?" Louise asked.

"It's the most insulting candy to be compared to." Boo Boo proclaims. "No guy wants to hear that he's Twizzlers."

"I don't know, I mean people really like Twizzlers and they come in a bunch of favors-" Louise says with a shrug.

"I always pictured that you thought of me as like cotton candy or a lollipop." Boo Boo explains. "But Twizzlers that's so wrong."

Louise was about to say something else when suddenly Jimmy Pesto walked into the restaurant. "Hey Bob I just heard your delinquent daughter got suspended from school again! It looks like you're still failing as a restaurant owner and parent! Ha ha Zoom!" Jimmy Pesto boasted loudly.

"Get out of here Jimmy now is not the time." Linda states in a strained tone.

"What's the matter Linda are you guys having a dinner rush?! Hope your two customers don't feel neglected!" Jimmy Pesto continues to boast.

"That's it Jimmy you need to go!" Bob says forcefully coming out of the kitchen.

"What's the matter Bob can't take the heat A ZOOM!" Jimmy continues on.

"They told you to leave fake Italian!" Boo Boo yells out causing everyone to suddenly focus their attention on him. "So get out already!"

"I know that voice." Jimmy whispers in anger under his breathe before turning to face the popstar. "You're that shithead kid from yesterday!"

"And you're the fake Italian who owns a restaurant with lousy food." Boo Boo bitingly says back.

"My food was perfectly fine!" Jimmy tries to defend.

"Except for the meat from two years ago and the cheese that's not real cheese!" Boo Boo continues to argue. "Your food is as fake as your Italian accent!"

"Please what would some shithead like you know about food anyway." Jimmy proclaims rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god it's Boo Boo!" A teenage girl yelled clearly a fan before anyone could reacted she was running towards the popstar. "Can I have your autograph and a lock of your hair?!"

"Sure you can an autograph." Boo Boo says calmly unfazed by the crazy fan. "But my hair has to stay with me."

"Why is that girl asking for that shithead's autograph?" Jimmy asked completely lost.

"You mean you don't know Jimmy that kid's like the most famous boy in the world right now." Linda explains to Jimmy.

"What?! That's not true." Jimmy says in disbelief.

"Well it's true Jimmy he's been famous since he was like ten!" Linda continues to explain. "He was in that boy band Boyz 4 Now oh the girls were just crazy about that band!"

"Well whatever he's still a little shithead." Jimmy mutters under his as he left the restaurant.

"There you go Cindy." Boo Boo says handing over a signed picture to the fan whom then squealed and ran out the door.

"I can't believe you gave an autograph to her." Louise states after the girl left shaking her head. "Even after she asked for a lock of your hair!"

"Sure it's crazy but it's not like she snuck onto my tour bus with her older sister just so that she could slap me or anything." Boo Boo slyly states.

"Man I should have let you get barfed on." Louise says rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Please you like me too much to really let that happen." Boo Boo says teasingly.

"Oh I so would let it happen to you!" Louise proclaims with a glare. "I'd let those upset fangirls barf all over your fucking garbage angel face!"

"Louise!" Linda exclaims in surprise. "No swearing! Come get Boo Boo's burger it's finished already."

"Whatever." Louise mutters going over to the counter to pick up the burger and setting it down in front of Boo Boo.

"Thanks Burger Bunny." Boo Boo says gratefully before picking up his burger, he took a bite out of it and was pleasantly surprise with how good it was.

"You're welcome and it's Louise to you." Louise said.

"Then call me Bradly." Bradly states after swallowing.

"Bradly?" Louise asked a bit confused.

"Yeah my actually name." Bradly explained finishing up the burger. "It's not like any parent in their right mind would name their kid Boo Boo."

"They could have been creative!" Louise tries to argue, which only caused Bradly to laugh.

"You're really interesting Louise." Bradly states while standing up from his seat. "Course I found that out seven years ago."

"And you never forgot it." Louise exclaims smugly.

"No, not you Burger Bunny." Bradly says giving her a wave and flashing her one of his beautiful smiles that she loved to hate he was soon out the door.

Once Louise's racing heart had calmed down she stood up to clear the table only to finally notice the hundred dollar bill that Bradly had left under the plate. "Oh Boo Boo you sweet sick garbage angel."

Louise was unsure of what to make of her relationship with the popstar especially when the next day after school much to her surprise Bradly had come by the restaurant again, and the following day as well. He would show up not long after school order a burger and they'd talk about how their day was going. Though they sometimes couldn't talk for very long before a wandering fan would come in to ask for an autograph or something. Soon it became wildly known amongst the youths of Walfton that Bob's Burgers was the please that Boo Boo enjoyed hanging out in, so business actually picked up because if the food there was good enough for Boo Boo it was good enough for them.

During this time Louise was able pick up the differences between Boo Boo the celebrity and Bradly Bowes the person. It took a little while to notice at first, Louise for all her standoffish attitude towards him was still the secret diehard fan she was at age nine. She had still saw him as that mythically creature she liked but couldn't figure out why. But the difference couldn't be avoided forever not with him now being at slapping distance instead of on a poster or TV, first Bradly's smile and Boo Boo's smile were both very different. It hadn't made sense to her at first though the smile was on the same slap able face sure but Boo Boo's smile was fake beautiful but fake it never reached his eyes and was clearly well practiced for the purpose of pleasing fan's and posing for photos. Bradly's smile was very real it went through his whole body and wasn't as put together as a trained model's smile should be. Louise's heart always skipped a beat when Bradly smiled at her it made her feel like she had even less control then Boo Boo's smile did.

Boo Boo and Bradly's personalities were different too. Boo Boo's personality was always just a reflection of whatever his current fan wanted to see, Louise wasn't sure how he knew when to be sweet Boo Boo, cocky Boo Boo or party boy douche Boo Boo but he always seemed to know which one the fan wanted even before they spoke. Bradly's personality though was harder for Louise to deal with at first, Bradly wasn't always cocky, he wasn't always happy and was actually insecure about his singing voice. Bradly sometimes laughed at her dad's stupid burger puns, wrote songs with her mom and Gene, and answered all of Tina's Boyz 4 Now questions on the phone. Bradly would teased and flirt with Louise sometimes slipping into the Boo Boo personality just to get her to smile.

Bradly was a real complex person and Louise liked Bradly a lot more then she had liked Boo Boo.

Bradly pov

Bradly Bowes was enjoying the town of Walfton a lot more then he probable should for someone whose stay was only temporary. He had his Burger Bunny/Louise Belcher to thank for that, who would have thought he'd run into the only fangirl to ever get away with slapping him not once not twice but three times! Getting to know this feisty girl and her family made being in this nowhere town worth it, sure the Belcher's as a whole seemed off putting at first but once you got to know them it's hard not to be sucked into their unique charm. In less than a week he felt more comfortable with them then he had with even his own family.

Not that he could really remember ever being close to his own parents since they had already emotionally pushed him away before he even reached age ten. It had started with modeling gigs as early as when he was just barely one years old and continued on when he became a member of Boyz 4 Now. His parents only cared about the money they could make off of him and he would have legally separated from his parents when he turn sixteen if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want his five year old sister Hannah to end up being used by their parents the same way he was throughout his childhood. Despite all the money he had he wasn't old enough to gain custody of Hannah from their parents and even if he was his reputation wouldn't do him any favors. So he made a deal with them, they'd get two million every year so long as Hannah was given a normal life to live. And they accepted knowing that it would take a lot more time and money to get Hannah famous then they had the patients for.

Yes Bradly was enjoying his time in Walfton a lot more then he should but he honestly couldn't think of a better place to stay then this nowhere place.

"Today's the day Bradly." Bradly says out loud as he got ready for his day.

Today was the day he would ask out Louise, a decision that was made after he last spoke with her older sister Tina whom still remembered the date in which she and Louise had gone to the Boyz 4 Now concert seven years ago. That date was now today and after a week of teasing and flirting with his Burger Bunny it was finally time to take action.

The drive to the Belcher residents from the hotel wasn't long and even though it was a Saturday Bradly knew the Belcher family would be up early to open up the restaurant. Bradly parked his car on the side of the street and walked into the restaurant.

"Hey Bradly!" Zeke greets looking up for a moment to greet the popstar and then going back to work. After High School Zeke decided to pursue a culinary career that he was currently in school for. On weekends though he would work at Bob's Burgers even though the family couldn't pay him much. According to Louise though Zeke worked there because he still had a crush on Tina and wanted to find a way to be close to her even though she was away for college.

"Hey Zeke." Bradly said back, looking around to see if anyone else was working yet. "So where is-"

"Louise hasn't come down yet." Zeke answered before Bradly could finish his question.

"Well she better be hear soon we open up in thirty minutes." Bob states coming up from the basement with some cooking supplies. "I need her to be here to bus tables."

"Ahem actually Mr. Belcher I was hoping to take Louise out today." Bradly says with a nervous cough. "If you don't mind."

"Oh boy this just got awkward. I'm getting out of here." Zeke proclaims after several moments of silence between the three of them. Zeke walks down to the basement leaving the two of them alone.

"So you want to take Louise out today?" Bob asked.

"Yes." Bradly answered.

"Like a date?" Bob questions again.

"Yes." Bradly answered nervously, Bob Belcher was not be any means an unreasonable overprotective dad but that didn't make Bradly feel any less nervous.

"I should say something right? Like if you break my daughter's heart…It won't be good because I'll do something to…hurt you?" Bob asked awkwardly, it was clear that he didn't want to have this conversation at all.

"I think if I broke Louise's heart you wouldn't be able to find my body." Bradly stated with a smile.

"She is good at hiding bodies." Bob says. "I guess its okay."

"What's okay?" Louise asked entering the restaurant with her mother and Gene not far behind.

"You're free to go I posted bail for you!" Bradly explains excited.

"Alright! So long suckers!" Louise exclaimed excitedly running out of the restaurant with Bradly following behind her.

"That's not fair I thought it would be weeks before we got our next parole hearing!" Gene pouted with a stomp. The rest of the conversation was cut off when the door shut behind Bradly.

He walked over to where he parked his car already seeing Louise leaning against it when he noticed Jimmy Pesto outside wiping a table and glaring at him. Bradly just flipped him off and continued on his way.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen anyone hate Jimmy Pesto this much besides my dad." Louise proclaims in amusement.

"He's a fake Italian asshole." Bradly says with a frown on his face at the thought of the man who owned the restaurant across the street. "I think he's just mad that I like your family's restaurant better than his anyway."

"I still don't understand that no one likes our restaurant over others. Except maybe Teddy." Louise says in a tone that wasn't necessary sad just a fact that she had grown up seeing. The Belcher family always struggled and only ever had small victories that was their life and it made them stronger.

"Maybe one day this town will wake the hell up and see how great it is." Bradly says sincerely, Bradly knew that business had picked up slightly because he always hang out there hopefully though when the hype died down people will start showing up for the food. "But until then I'll just enjoying having the cute Burger Bunny to myself."

"Shut up!" Louise shouts blushing as she pushed him back a bit.

"Let's get going." Bradly says with a chuckle.

"Oh, can I drive?!" Louise asked excitedly her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You don't have a license Louise." Bradly says in a deadpanned voice. "And can you even reach the pedals?"

"Whatever you're not even that much taller than me!" Louise argues sticking her tongue out at him. "And I do have a permit."

"You just barely got your learners permit!" Bradly argues back. "I mean who fails the stop at a stop sign question stop signs are not suggestions you have to stop at them!"

"So can I drive or not?" Louise asked Bradly again staring at him with her big brown eyes.

Bradly sighed shaking his head already knowing he was going to give in. "Yes bu-"

"Sweet!" Louise exclaimed happily moving to grab his keys.

"But!" Bradly begins to stress raising his hand up so the keys were out of her reach. "Only inside of a completely empty parking lot!"

"Ah You Suck!" Louise states in a disappointed tone.

"You'll do less damage that way." Bradly explains opening the car door. "Take it or leave it!"

"Fine!" Louise says giving in. "But only because it's my lifelong dream to drive a Lexus!"

"And you will inside an empty parking lot where it's safe." Bradly says firmly.

Ten minutes later

"It's not safe! It's not safe!" Bradly screamed in fear from the passenger seat as Louise continued to drive around like a manic. Louise just continued to drive and laugh like she was a super villain despite Bradly's obvious fears. "Stop the car! Stop the car Louise!"

"Come on don't be such a baby!" Louise just says choosing to ignore Bradly.

"Louise I'm serious you have to stop!" Bradly shouts as he grip his seat tightly, luckily Louise decided to take mercy on him and his car.

"You said I could drive for an hour!" Louise pouted with a glare turning to face Bradly.

"I didn't know you would be trying to give professional race car drivers a run for their money!" Bradly argued back once his heart had stopped racing. "This isn't the Kingshead Island Grand Prix you know."

"That was a good day." Louise says with a smile.

"And since I'd like to continue to live another day, I'm driving us out of here." Bradly says firmly.

"What? Come on!" Louise pouts from her seat. "Can't I at least drive us to wherever we're going?"

"Nope." Bradly states evenly not letting himself be taken in by her big brown eyes again.

After driving for thirty minutes Bradly pulled his car into a truck stop much to Louise's confusion.

"You got me out of working today just to bring me here?" Louise asked in a confused tone.

"Don't you recognize this please Burger Bunny?" Bradly asked making Louise even more confused. "I thought this place would be special to you."

"What's so special about a truck stop?" Louise asked.

"Go take a look around see if something her jogs your memory." Bradly suggest with a smile.

Louise just shrugged and got out of the car, she walked around the truck stop for a bit still not getting why they were here. "Okay Bradly I looked around and I still don't get it!" Louise shouted while walking back to the car. "If this is a prank it's not a very-" Louise paused suddenly when she noticed Bradly was now out of his car with a guitar in his hand. "What?" She says even more confused.

"Louise seven years ago I had just finished performing with a boyband not too far from this city not knowing that a girl in the audience whom didn't even want to be there in the first place had developed a crush on me." Bradly begins to explain a small smirk gracing his face. "See it was this girl's first crush and she didn't really understand how to handle it so she and her sister snuck onto my tour bus hid inside the laundry basket and waited until it would be safe to come out. She didn't really wait that long though maybe about ten minutes before she jumped out and ran towards me, which made the bus driver have to pull the tour bus to a truck stop."

"Holy crap." Louise whispers under her breathe as she looked around again. This was the truck stop, seven years later and she was standing in front of the very place she and Tina were when they called Aunt Gayle to come pick them up.

"Yep the tour bus was brought here so the girls could call home. But before they left I tried to talk to the girl with these cute pink bunny ears who clearly had a crush instead of saying anything though she-" Bradly continues on with the explanation.

"Slapped the crap out of you!" Louise finished with a happy sigh she remembered that day well nothing had ever been more satisfying than that surprise attack.

"Seven years ago today." Bradly proclaims with a faraway smile. "Happy Slapaversary Burger Bunny."

"You really brought me here so we could celebrate the day I slapped you?" Louise asked in disbelief.

"I thought that here would be a good place to-" Bradly begins to say suddenly feeling a bit shy. "Let me just play this song I wrote for you. It's not done though but I hope you like it anyway."

Bradly started playing his guitar the tune started out soft and so unlike the music Boo Boo had been putting out lately. "I found a love for me, Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead, Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me. 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time, But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own, And in your eyes, you're holding mine." Louise had always dreamed of Boo Boo singing to her and if her nine year old self was here she'd probable have a heart attack listening to him sing and watching his intense blue eyes staring at her. "Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms, Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song, When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath, But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight." Bradly stops playing much to Louise's disappointment. "Sorry that's as far as I have right now."

"It's really nice." Louise says pulling on her bunny ears a bit of a nervous habit she still had from when she was younger. "So that song is it about some girl that you like or whatever?"

Bradly walked up to Louise until they were face to face. "You know that you're not some girl Louise." He says wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to himself. "You're my Burger Bunny." With that he pulls her into a deep passionate kiss.

Two months later

Bradly was currently engaged in a kissing frenzy with his girlfriend in the back of his car. An activity that they engaged in every lunch period when suddenly his cell phone ranged. "Fuck." Bradly swore under his breathe.

"Ignore it." Louise complained with a groan.

"It could be Gene warning us about Mr. Frond." Bradly said until he looked at the caller id and saw that it was just Maury, he decided to just ignore the call and get back to his manager later after all he was supposed to be in school. But after he declined the call his phone just quickly rang again not even a minute later. "What is it Maury?!" Bradly yelled deciding to answer the phone.

"You need to get back to California right away Bradly." Maury proclaims.

"What?! Why?" Bradly asked he still had about four months before he was supposed to come out of hiding.

"You need to come get Hannah, Bradly." Maury explains and Bradly could feel his heart drop a little.

"What happened is she okay?" Bradly asked in a panicked tone which worried Louise.

"She'll be fine physically, mentally though that's another story...she came home from school and found your parents OD'ED on the couch." Maury explained. "They're okay a neighbor heard Hannah screaming and crying and called the police. Lucky bastards made it out alive but now Hannah is in police custody."

"Fuck." Bradly swore again, if his parents were in front of him right now he would strangle them.

"I already booked you a flight it leaves in three hours you better get moving." Maury states then hangs up before Bradly could ask any more questions.

"Great just fucking great." Bradly says with an exhausted sigh.

"Bradly?" Louise said out loud getting her boyfriend's attention. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to have to go back to Cali for a little bit Burger Bunny." Bradly explains not even needing to look in her direction to know that there would be disappointment on her face. "It's an emergency, I have to catch a flight today. I should be back in a week though two at the longest I swear." He finished explaining turning to face his girlfriend hoping she wouldn't be too mad at him. "I promise I'll explain everything when I get back."

"You'd better Bradly Bowes or I will track you down and end you!" Louise threatens gathering her things and getting out of the car.

Bradly swore again under his breath as he started his car and drove away from the school, he really wished he could go after Louise right now she was so freaking hot when she was angry.

Six hours later after a quick stop to the Royal Oyster, Bradly Bowes now found himself running into a police station. "Hello I'm here to pick up Hannah Bowes." Bradly explains to the woman at the front desk.

"Alright I just need you to fill out these forms while I go get Captain Johnson and Captain Benson." The women explains handing Bradly the forms then walking away to no doubt get the Captains.

"Glad to see that you made it." Maury states showing up out of nowhere.

"I don't care how much it costs Maury I'm getting full custody." Bradly states not even looking up from his paperwork. "I want all their accounts emptied too Maury. I don't even want one cent to be left in there."

"But Bradly-" Maury tries to reason with him but gets cutoff.

"No buts Maury they broke the deal!" Bradly nearly shouts finally looking up to glare at his manager. "They promised she would have a normal life! They got more money than they deserved every year for that promise!"

"Hello are you Bradly Bowes." A woman's voice interrupts before things could go any further.

"Yes." Bradly states turning to face the two police Captains.

"Hello I'm Captain Emily Johnson and this is Captain Olivia Benson SUV from NYPD." Captain Johnson explained

"NYPD?" Bradly question clearly confused as to why a New York Captain was here today.

"I was with the neighbor that called the police when they heard Hannah screaming." Captain Benson explained.

"If you would please come with us we'd like to ask you a few questions Mr. Bowes." Captain Johnson explains and Bradly and Maury followed after them.

"Now I know this must be a difficult time for you Mr. Bowes but we really need you to give us clear and honest answers." Captain Benson begins to question. "Now did you have any idea that your parents were on drugs."

"I hadn't known they were currently on drugs." Bradly answers in an even tone. "But they've been on and off for years until I turned sixteen."

"What happened when you turned sixteen?" Captain Johnson asked the popstar.

"I was legally able to cut them off, but I knew if I did that they'd just use Hannah to get rich the same way they used me." Bradly explains. "I wanted her to have a normal life, no one even knows I have a sister for that reason. So I made a deal with them they got two million a year as long as they made sure to stay sober and keep her happy. Guess I should have paid better attention?"

"It's not your job to keep your parents out of trouble Bradly." Captain Benson says firmly. "They made their choices."

"Yeah and now Hannah has to suffer for it." Bradly states shaking his poor little Hannah Hare. "Can I take her home now?"

"Well that's the next issue we currently have protocol says that if you two don't have another living relative to look after Hannah then she would go into foster care since you're under the age of eighteen." Captain Johnson explains much to Bradly's shock and dismay. "Do you have any other living relatives?"

"No. Please you can't put her in foster care." Bradly tries to plea.

"I'm sorry Bradly but since you both live in California-" Captain Johnson tries to explain.

"But I haven't been living in California. I've recently been living in a small town in Long Island." Bradly explains.

"Okay then that's different." Captain Benson proclaims. "If you really have residency there then under New York law you can file for an emergency custody hearing. But even if that gets approved you'll have to prove that you are a competent guardian and have to undergo regular check ins with a social society worker for at least six months before you'll be granted full custody."

"That's fine." Bradly says feeling a bit of relief.

"Are you sure you can handle it Mr. Bowes?" Captain Johnson questions before he could leave. "We know that people in your career can have difficulties taking care of a child."

"We'll be fine Captain Johnson thank you." Bradly says evenly. "Now if I there isn't anything else for me to sign I'd like to get Hannah out of here."

Three days later

After a long flight Bradly was finally back at the Royal Oyster in Walfton after three long days of paperwork and packing. He was exhausted as he carried his sleeping sister up to his suite, and he was not looking forward to feeling his Burger Bunny's wrath knowing that she'd be even more upset since he hadn't called or even texted in three days. He would have to deal with it later though right now he'd have to put Hannah to bed and maybe get some sleep himself. At least that's what he had in mind until he opened the door to his suite and found his girlfriend sitting there on the couch watching TV before she turned to look in his direction after hearing the door opened. Shit how could I forget that I gave her a key card!

The look on Louise face went from surprise, to confused to anger and then murderous. Bradly gulped nervously he was sure that if he hadn't been holding his sister that his Burger Bunny would have murdered him by now. He couldn't blame her if she did, after all he was the one that left suddenly without an explanation only to show up three days later with a child that looked like him if he had been born a girl.

"Bradly Bowes!" Louise begins to say in a harsh tone her face becoming red as she balled her hand into a fist.

"Louise, please let be just put Hannah down and I swear I'll explain everything." Bradly says in a panicked whisper, he rushes over to an empty room and sets Hannah down gently luckily she stayed asleep he shuts the down gently behind him and walks back to the living room to face his angry girlfriend. "Louise-" Whatever he was going to say next was cutoff as he became blindsided with a strong slap to the face. "Okay I'll admit I deserved that but-" Another harsh slap landed on his face.

"You are a fucking bastard Bradly Bowes!" Louise yelled as she continued her assault. "You leave for three days no calls, no texts and show back up with your kid!"

"Burger Bunny please listen!" Bradly tries to reason but Louise clearly wasn't in the mood to be reasoned with.

"I am going to end your miserable life BRADLY BOWES." Louise continued to yell. "You messed with the wrong-" The rest of her sentence was cutoff when Bradly stole a kiss to silence her yelling. Now that she was caught off guard he was able to pull her into his bedroom where her yelling wouldn't wake up his sister.

"Hannah is my sister Louise." Bradly explains shutting the door behind them and pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah right!" Louise says in a disbelieving tone.

"Dammit Hannah is five years old Louise!" Bradly yells getting frustrated. "If I was her father then it would have happened when I was twelve which isn't possible."

"Not completely impossible you do have crazy fans." Louise muttered in distain.

"And one crazy ass girlfriend." Bradly mutters under his breathe.

"You think I don't already know that!" Louise yelled still very much upset. "And you still haven't explained what the hell is going on?!"

"My parents OD'ED Louise!" Bradly shouted catching her off guard that.

"Shit Bradly are they-" Louise began to ask.

"No just recovering at a hospital I guess. I didn't really stick around to see them just went to pick up Hannah." Bradly explains.

"You never told me you had a sister." Louise says still wanting to hold onto her anger for a bit. "How was I supposed to know this shit was happening?"

"I would have explained it to you Burger Bunny." Bradly says with a smirk on his face. "But you just wanted to slap first and ask questions never!"

"Well what do you expect when you ghost someone for three days?" Louise says in annoyance. "Of course they are going to be angry!"

"I like you angry though it's so hot." Bradly whispered slyly snaking his arm around her waist and kissing her neck. "So very very hot."

"Really Bradly?" Louise moan as he kept kissing her neck she could feel his hard-on pressed firmly against her backside. "What if your sister wakes up? I don't want to traumatize the kid."

"She'll still be asleep for a few more hours, it's been a long few days." Bradly states while pulling away from her neck long enough to pull her shirt over her head. "Besides it's not like we don't already know that the walls are sound proof."

She couldn't argue any further as Bradly pulled her into another lustful kiss while walking them backwards towards his bed. It was a hurried mess to get each other's clothes off once they hit the bed, they might have even broken a record for it. They had still been in a kissing frenzy when Bradly stopped to grab a condom, after putting it on Bradly climbed back up to Louise wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. "Fuck Louise!" Bradly groaned in pleasure as her walls tighten around his manhood, he started pumping slowly Louise was unbelievable tight and warm and it took everything he had just to not go all out in her right away.

Bradly felt like he'd died and gone to heaven as he pumped in and out of Louise, she always felt perfect and gripped him so comfortably that she had to be made just for him and only him. "Louise!" He moaned again when he felt her walls tighten around him again.

"Bradly go faster." Louise moaned gripping on to his back as she was overcome with pleasure. "Yes Bradly just like that!" she said as he began to pump into her a lot faster.

"Oh, Louise." Bradly moaned back in pleasure as well. "You're so tight and hot right now." He says thrusting even faster. "I love doing this after you've been mad with me!"

Now each pump was coming faster and harder than the last. The bed beneath them shook as their love making was used to relieve the tension that was still between them.

"Bradly! I hate you so fucking much for making me worry!" Louise yelled out she was close so very close if her screams were anything to go by.

"I know, Burger Bunny." Bradly groans grinding his teeth, he could feel his peak within reach he just needed a couple more quick pumps would be all it takes to-slap-"Louise!" he yelled with a shudder.

"Bradly!" Louise called out as she too climaxed in pleasure, she feels Bradly move from on top of her to laying down by her side. "There is something seriously wrong with you if my abuse gets you off." Louise comments in a heaving voice.

"You think I don't already know that?" Bradly states in an equal breathless tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N And that's the end of this chapter only one more chapter to go! And as always please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had wanted to write the final part after watching the first episode of season 9 because it's a Boyz 4 Now episode and (spoilers) I wanted to see who they were going to replace Boo Boo with turns out it was (spoilers again) Boo Boo like the fuck! It pretty much messes up my story and now I can either ignore the episode or find a way to work it in. This is kind of why it took so long to get this part out I've just been going over different plots in my head! Because of that this won't be the final part the next one will!
> 
> Anyway I still own nothing but the plot!
> 
> Why Bob's burgers why?!

Bradly pov

A few hours later Bradly woke up to an empty bed, he shrugged it off figuring that Louise must have been in the bathroom or something after grabbing some pants he headed out of his room to check on his sister. She has to be awake by now and wondering what's going on. Surprisingly enough after leaving his room he found both Louise and Hannah in the living room. Sitting on the floor surrounded by Special Girl dolls. Am I still asleep? It was the most bizarre scene that Bradly had ever stumbled upon as he watched his sister and girlfriend play with the dolls, granted he knew how much Hannah loved Special Girl dolls which was why he bought her a new one whenever he was on tour. But Louise? That was a different story he could never image her ever playing with them even if to keep a kid busy for a couple of hours.

"Bradly Bear!" Hannah says in excitement finally noticed that her brother had entered the room.

"Hey Hannah Hare." Bradly says while walking further into the living room. "What's going on here?"

"I'm showing Louise my Special Girl dolls!" Hannah explained excitedly.

"Hannah woke up from her nap and I thought I'd keep her entertained while you rested up." Louise explained with a shrug in her typical aloof nature. "The Special Girl dolls were the only toys she had that I could tolerate."

"You still have to show me your Special Girl Louise!" Hannah proclaims much to the shock of her older brother, and the dismay of his girlfriend.

"You have a Special Girl doll Louise?" Bradly asked turning to fully face Louise.

"I mean it was like years and years ago. And whatever I only accepted it because it was spy or whatever I hardly even remember it." Louise explains trying to fight a blush. "It's probably in storage or something."

"No you said that it was in your room next Kuchi Kopi?!" Hannah states not at all catching on that Louise wanted to down play the doll. "Bradly Bear can I go see Louise's Special Girl doll?"

"I guess if it's okay with Louise?" Bradly says turning to face Louise. "What do you say Burger Bunny?"

"Pretty Please Louise!" Hannah begs in a pleading tone staring at Louise with her wide blue eyes.

"Sure." Louise said not wanting to make the little girl upset after all that she'd been through.

"Yaaay!" Hannah squealed in delight while clapping and jumping up and down.

"Why don't you go get your jacket Hannah Hare." Bradly says to his sister, she nods her head and runs out of the room. "Special Girl? That's soooo…mainstream."

"Whatever Bradly Bear." Louise says sarcastically rolling her eyes. "More like Bradly Beaver."

"Hey?!" Bradly shouts in defense. "Not even as a joke you know I hate that guy!"

"I don't know Bradly Beaver has a nice ring to it and you two could come out with a song together called 'Look Alike' or something like that." Louise says with a smirk.

"And you could be in the video too with your Special Girl doll!" Bradly says sarcastically. "You could wear matching outfits."

"So could you after all you do have matching hair!" Louise says just as sarcastically.

"Okay truce." Bradly said before things could get out of hand, they could easily go back and forth with this for a long time.

"No." Louise said darkly.

"There's my girl." Bradly says with a smirk. "When I woke up and found you playing with dolls I thought I had entered an alternate reality."

"Yeah well your sister may be adorable like you but she is also crazy pushy." Louise explains. "And like I said everything else was unbearable."

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along because Hannah's my responsibility." Bradly states in a serious tone. "And we're kind of a package deal now."

"Yeah well like I said your sister is adorable." Louise says with a shrug. "And I'm totally ride or die."

"Of course you are because you love me!" Bradly said knowingly pulling her into a hug and cuddling her close to his chest.

"No! Shut up!" Louise counters back pushing him away even though she was trying not to smile.

"Yes you do Louise. You love me, you love me Louise." Bradly teasingly sings while trying not to laugh.

"I'm ready to go!" Hannah exclaims as she ran back into the room now wearing a jacket.

"Okay Hannah Hare just let me grab some things and we'll head out." Bradly states standing up and heading back towards his room to grab a shirt and his car keys.

Ten minutes later and the small group was outside of the hotel standing in front of a brand new SUV much to Louise's surprise.

"What happened to the Lexus?" Louise asked turning to look at her boyfriend a deep frown now on her face.

"It's not really safe." Bradly says a bit nervously.

"What?! Of course it was it's the latest model it has all the most up to date safety features!" Louise argued back.

"Louise baby I know you loved the car but it doesn't…project responsible big brother, which I need if I plan to gain custody of Hannah." Bradly proclaims as he opens the back door and places Hannah in the back seat.

"OH MY GOD! Is that your booster seat?!" Louise asked laughing after he had closed the door. "I swear to god you're the only person I know who had to sit in one of those."

"Doesn't…doesn't every kid have to until they reach-" Bradly tried to asked but was silenced by Louise's continued laughter. "It didn't stop you from wanting to slap me though?"

"Yeah but you have such a slap able face it fits perfectly inside my hand." Louise states while also looking down at her hand.

"I will never understand your slapping fetish." Bradly says shaking his head at her while getting into the driver's seat of his car. "Honestly this might be the weirdest kink ever."

"I'd like to remind you that you got off on me slapping you. Plus I can think of waaay kinkier stuff then just slapping." Louise says while getting into the passenger's seat. "Because I grew up with a sister like Tina I found out about a whole new meaning to the term water sports before I even turned twelve."

"I want to play water sports!" Hannah proclaims excitedly taking the couple by surprise since they almost forgot she was there.

"No!" Bradly says a bit too forcefully turning around a bit to face his sister. "Hannah you're never allowed to play water sports!"

"Stop being mean Bradly Bear!" Hannah says in a pout crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah Bradly Bear stop being so mean." Louise says with a smirk. "If Hannah wants to play water sports then she has every right to."

"Yeah! Water sports!" Hannah started chanting soon joined by Louise.

Bradly just shook his head and drove out of the parking lot. So this is my life now? How did that happen? He thought to himself as he drove to Bob's Burgers. By the time the three of them had made it to the restaurant the chanting had stopped much to Bradly's relief. The Belcher's had already closed up the restaurant by the time they got there so the three of them went straight towards the apartment.

"Mom, Dad I'm home with Bradly…with OUR KID!" Louise yells the last part with a smirk and before he had time to react Linda had already rushed towards the door and had him by the collar.

"You rotten little punk!" Linda screamed in his face. "I'm going to kill you."

"Mrs. B Louise is joking!" Bradly squealed in a panic tone. "I swear that this is just my little sister."

"Lin what are you doing stop shaking Bradly!" Bob says now coming upon the scene as well.

"Leave Bradly Bear alone!" Hannah yelled running up to Linda and gut punching her.

"Aww she gut punched me! She gut punched me and it hurts." Linda states crumbling to the floor.

"Totally worth it." Louise says laughing like a maniac at the events that had just unfolded.

A few minutes later

"Seriously how could you believe that Louise and I had a kid?" Bradly asked once the group was inside the living room of the Belcher's apartment. "Hannah is five you're telling me that you wouldn't notice something like that?"

"I don't know Louise is really good at hiding things when she wants to." Linda said.

"She can when she puts her mind to it. I still can't completely read her half the time." Bob adds in.

"And you never will." Louise said with a smirk.

"Well you're not grandparents at least I don't think you are?" Bradly said shaking his head.

"Which is too bad because Hannah is so cute!" Linda states in her usual tone.

"She gut punched you Lin?!" Bob states a bit surprise.

"She can still be cute and gut punch people who are you to judge." Linda states.

"Yeah dad don't cute shame her!" Gene added in.

"Sorry." Bob just says shaking his head.

"Don't say sorry to us say sorry to Hannah!" Gene says.

"Sorry Hannah." Bob said apologizing.

"It's okay." Hannah said.

"Speaking of my sister, I need to get her registered for school soon." Bradly said. "What private school is nearby?"

"Oh Stanley Private school is the best one in the city and all the kids where cute little blazers!" Linda tells him. "Oh can I be the one to drop Hannah off at that school I've always wanted to drop one of our kids off at the fancy school but our kids were never…smart enough to get in." She asked whispering the last part.

"Private school? Why go to private school when she can go to Wagstaff?" Gene asked.

"I want Hannah to have the best education possible." Bradly explained.

"She'd have the best education at Wagstaff not in math and reading or anything but she will be street smart which is the best education." Louise proclaims.

"She needs to have the other education Louise!" Bradly states shaking his head at his girlfriend. "You can teach her to be street smart."

"Yeah it's probable for the best that Hannah learns from a professional anyway. I'll start by showing her how to turn ordinary items into the deadliest weapons!" Louise said excitedly.

"Louise please remember that I'm trying to gain complete custody here!" Bradly said forcefully.

"It's fine the first three lessons are more visional anyway!" Louise said waving him off. "Come on Hannah I'm gonna show you how to catch people by surprise with stuffed animals."

"Yay!" Hannah said excitedly skipping after Louise.

"I'm gonna have to bribe someone aren't I?" Bradly said out loud.

"Probably, Defiantly, Yes!" The rest of the Belcher's said at the same time.

"Maybe I should hire a nanny to show that I'm being responsible." Bradly ponders out loud.

"You don't need a nanny you got us! We'll watch over Hannah when you're busy." Linda volunteers. "I'll take her to school pick her up and she can help out at the restaurant like our kids did at her age."

"I'm pretty sure that's child labor Lin." Bob states evenly.

"No it's not the kids used to do it all the time." Linda argues back.

"Back when we were working as your slaves!" Gene proclaimed.

"It wasn't slavery Gene you guys were helping with the family business." Bob explains not for the first time.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night dad." Louise states coming back into the room with Hannah right behind her.

"Did you like seeing Louise's special girl doll Hannah?" Bradly asked with a smirk knowing the real reason why Louise took Hannah away.

"Yes! She was so cool!" Hannah said excitedly.

"I thought you said she was put away in storage?" Bradly asked whispering in Louise's ear.

"Shut up Bradly Bear!" Louise states punching his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N and that's the end of this chapter I know it's not as long as I wanted but I really wanted to get something done today!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone that's it for right now I hope people liked this and as always please read and review!


End file.
